Storage compartments are built into a variety of vehicles such as rescue emergency units, ambulances, service trucks and delivery vans. Locks designed for the doors of these compartments typically are key operated. It is time consuming, especially when a vehicle has a plurality of compartments, to move to each door and lock or unlock it. This arrangement, therefore, reduces vehicle user productivity. Additionally, it can also compromise security because the user may choose to avoid a tiresome, repetitious task. A locking system operable by a single electrical switch offers improved productivity and security.